Little Shop of Horrors
by jarley-writings
Summary: Marley Rose always loved Halloween, even from a young age. She was never really interested in the candy and chocolate she got from trick or treating, she just loved the dressing up aspect of it all. She would always go all out for her Halloween costume, and when she was twelve, she went as a corpse bride. (Jarley prompt one-shot from my tumblr).


Hey guys! So this is a Jarley one-shot based off of a prompt from my tumblr (jarley-writings) :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, obviously (as much as I'd like too- because then Jarley would get together asap.)**

* * *

"What about this one?" Jake smirked as he shifted his gaze towards Marley. It was Halloween time, and although he wasn't really an avid celebrator growing up because of his Jewish roots, he decided to suck it up for her. He lifted the cheap plastic hanger off the rack, and handed it to her, and his actions were met with a sharp gasp and giggle on Marley's part.

"Jake, this is a Santa suit,"  
"- a sexy Santa suit," he interrupted.  
"- and its Halloween, not Christmas time." She continued, ignoring his comment.  
"Same difference," he shrugged, taking it back from her and placing it back on the rack. _Oh well,_ he thought, _it was worth a shot._

Marley originally had plans to go shopping for a Halloween costume for the Cheerio's 'Annual Halloween Party', which was apparently held every year, with each party being held at a different Cheerleaders house. This year, it was being held at Kitty's. Of course she wasn't exactly invited (why would she be), but Kitty had invited Jake (despite the fact that they had broken up about a month prior), and she presumed that Jake would invite her as his 'plus 1'. Kitty, of course, didn't know this, but what she didn't know, couldn't hurt her.

Marley always loved Halloween, even from a young age. She was never really interested in the candy and chocolate she got from trick or treating, she just loved the dressing up aspect of it all. She would always go all out for her Halloween costume, and when she was twelve, she went as a corpse bride. So, Marley Rose jumped out of bed this morning when her alarm ("U Drive Me Crazy") blared through her speakers, and giddily got dressed, the anticipation of Halloween shopping being almost too much to bear. What she hadn't expected, however, was to feel a strong pair of arm slide around her waist when she was putting money into her purse in her bedroom. She felt a warm pair of lips against her neck, and let out a sigh as she turned around slowly.

"Hi." She said, smiling at the guy who was driving her crazy.  
"Hi to you too," Jake smirked, pressing his lips onto hers.  
"As much as I would like to continue this," Marley mumbled under his lips, "I really need to go shopping now before everything's sold out." Jake pulled away slowly, a confused look clearly on his face.  
"Marley Rose, ditching her boyfriend to go shopping? What has the world come to!" he gasped, dramatically throwing a hand to his forehead. Marley and Jake had been secretly seeing each other for about three weeks, after Jake came to his senses and dumped Kitty for her.  
"C'mon," Marley giggled, pulling herself away from her boyfriend (she still couldn't believe she got to call him that), grabbing his hand, and making her through her tiny apartment she shared with her mum and leading Jake out the front door.

And so, here they were, trying to find a Halloween costume. At first, Jake was confused. He was really fucking confused (the first thing he had said when they arrived was "Geez, Marley, I know we're all growing up and maturing and shit, but isn't a wardrobe change like this a bit drastic?") After Marley almost died of laughter over the look he had on his face, she had explained that it was a Halloween costume she was looking for.

"Whatever. You realise I'm the best secret boyfriend, right? Most guys wouldn't fucking dare go shopping with their girlfriends for anything." He said, throwing an arm over Marley's shoulder.  
"I know," she said admiringly, looking up at Jake. He bent down and was about to press a kiss to her head, when she had suddenly jolted, almost sending Jake to the floor, and ran across the warehouse floor of the costume shop, gazing at the row of zombie dresses above her.

They spent a good couple of hours in that store, and after a couple of disaster outfits she tried on and an unsuccessful attempt on Jake's behalf to get Marley to try on a sexy Santa outfit, he was bored. But he loved her too much (even though he hadn't told her this yet) to let her know of his boredom. Marley was currently hidden behind a rack of scary Alice in Wonderland costumes (he didn't even know people made those), when he heard her scream. He quickly ran towards the noise of her scream and practically dived under the rack to see if she was ok.  
"Are you ok!?," he panted, followed with a deep sigh as he realised it was a scream of excitement, and not fear or pain.  
"Yes," she squealed, pushing him out of the way and standing up again, not caring that her hair was a crazy mess. "I found something for us to wear!" she said, jumping up and down on the spot.

_Awww, _he thought, _she's so fucking adorabl- wait, us?_  
"First of all, there is no way I'm wearing a fucking Batman costume for Halloween, and what do you mean us!?" he asked, horror written on his face. Marley was too excited to notice, though.  
"Yeah, matching outfits! You know, couples costumes! Ahhhh this is so exciting!" she sung, oblivious to Jakes terror written face.  
"What's this for...?" he slowly said.  
"For Kitty's party," she said the pace of which she was talking decelerating.  
"You got invited to? I'm surprised that you accepted her invitation let alone that you got invited- not that I meant you shouldn't get invited, it's just, you know, Kitty's pretty much a bitch and-"  
"-But you got invited. And I kinda presumed that we would be going together... you know what? Forget I even said anything; it was stupid of me to not ask you beforehand." She said, scurrying towards the rack and chucking the costumes back, not even bothering to hang it up, and ran out of the costume store.

_What the fuck just happened?_

He couldn't believe that he was doing this, but he realised he loved her way too much to crush her ideas. After Marley ran out of the shop three days ago, he bought the outfit with the loose change he had in his pocket (which luckily was enough). And so here he was, standing outside Marley's front door, in a fucking _Batman _suit, Marley's costume in his other hand, waiting for her to answer the door. When she finally did, the look on her face was priceless, Jake thought. At first it looked as if her jaw had practically fallen to the ground, and then she had squealed (something in which he had noticed she did a lot lately) and literally jumped on top of him, planting a kiss on his lips.  
"Well, _Catwoman_," he smirked, "let's go show the other idiots at Kitty's party how it's really done."

And so, they went to Kitty's party, and Jake made a point to hold her hand as they walked in together. As Jake was talking to a jock, (and Marley was talking to Brittany, who was dressed up at Karen Smith from 'Mean Girls'), he overheard a few sly comments from Kitty being thrown Marley's way (with "I can't believe she actually went out of her way to find out what Jakey was wearing so that she could coordinate herself with him. She's such a stalker. And a whore," being one of them) he walked over to Marley, excused Marley out of her uneventful conversation with Brittany, and kissed her, right in front of Kitty and the rest of McKinley High, followed by a typical Jake smirk thrown Kitty's way.

And all he can think about is how glad he is that Marley didn't wear that Santa suit. Because this Catwoman suit, is so much sexier.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it :)_**


End file.
